1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Remote Control Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Illuminated Remote Control System for illuminating reading material while allowing control over a remote control or for illuminating a darkened room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Remote Control Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Remote Control Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Remote Control Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,847; U.S. Design Pat. No. 317,310; U.S. Design Pat. No. 344,149; U.S. Design Pat. No. 280,494; U.S. Design Pat. No. 311,067 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 301,037.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Illuminated Remote Control System. The inventive device includes a standard remote control with illuminated control buttons, a lighting device rotatably secured to a bottom surface of the standard remote control which illuminates the reading material, and a clip secured to the lighting device thereby capturing reading material for supporting the present invention with respect to the reading material.
In these respects, the Illuminated Remote Control System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating reading material while allowing control over a remote control or for illuminating a darkened room.